


The Early Morning Shift

by Kendrene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Office Sex, Omega Lena Luthor, Porn With Plot, Rutting, Shameless Smut, the reveal but way sexier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: Lena likes to be the first one at work - getting some time alone with her own thoughts. Early means the crack of dawn and the morning Kara turns up before she does, Lena figures something must be very wrong.It is, but not in the way she is expecting.ORWhat happens when I get a prompt for Supercorp office sex and decide to add in the reveal.





	The Early Morning Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Lena would have learned that Kara is Supergirl if I was in charge of writing the show.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Dren

There’s something Lena enjoys about coming to work with the sun. 

In part it’s a byproduct of the insomnia that torments her since childhood, but Lena would rather fill the empty hours with more work than toss and turn futilely in bed. For the most part, however, she just likes having CatCo to herself, before the airy open spaces are filled by the near-incessant buzz of reporters chasing their next story. 

Lena doesn’t crave the solitude – thanks to Kara she has in fact discovered how pleasant it is to have friends – but rather enjoys it. Whenever she pauses at one of the windows that overlook the city, the skyscrapers’ tips haloed in the orange-pink light of predawn, she likes to imagine she is the only one awake, save perhaps for Supergirl, who watches from above – unseen but always within reach. 

But today something feels off. Different. 

Lena realizes it the moment she steps out of the elevator and, although the only sound is that of her heels striking the marble floors, she cannot shake the thought that she is not alone. And then there is the smell – a subtle but pervasive fragrance she cannot put a name to. It makes her spine clench and the fine hairs at the nape of her neck stand on edge. 

Perhaps the cleaning company CatCo employs switched the products they use but the explanation fails to convince her. Wariness slows her steps and Lena reaches for the can of mace she keeps inside her purse. It’s a patented L-Corp design, small enough to be easily concealed in a curled fist and completely biodegradable.

It won’t even come close to stopping Lex, should he ever weasel his way out of the prison he’s currently held in, but sometimes a girl needs a little sense of false security.

Lena discovers the source of her disquiet inside the staff break room. Kara is standing at the counter, favorite office mug in hand but seemingly forgotten, and doesn’t turn when she steps inside. Lena clears her throat, but the blonde doesn’t even stir. 

There’s something up with her today, Lena thinks, a tension that straightens her spine in a painful-looking line and turns her knuckles white. Overall, Lena isn’t too surprised that someone else had her same idea, but the fact that it is Kara – of all people – leaves her completely wrong-footed. 

She’s heard enough groggy audio messages to know that her friend and early mornings hardly go hand in hand and comes to the conclusion that something must have chased Kara from the comfort of her bed. 

Edging closer, she places a hand on Kara’s shoulder, determined to find out what it was. Under her touch Kara’s flesh feels hard like stone and, again, her friend does not acknowledge her.

“Kara?” Lena tries, low and soft, worry crinkling her brow. 

Kara’s entire body seems to jolt and she gasps, clearly audible in the morning quiet. It is the sound one makes when, after coming close to drowning, strained lungs refill with air and panic is replaced by the relief of being still alive.

The reprieve is short lived and, the moment Kara’s eyes focus on her, her entire face falls in dismay. Shame. The mug slips from nerveless fingers and crashes to the floor where it shatters into many colorful pieces. 

“L-lena, uhm, hi.” Lena watches Kara’s throat flex as she swallows. “I was just...yeah.” Her friend seems torn between giving her a proper greeting and cleaning up the mess she’s made. The mug was, thankfully, empty - at least there’s that - and Lena makes a mental note of buying Kara another.

They kneel down at the same time to gather up the pieces and almost end up banging heads during the process. Lena would laugh, but there’s just  _ something _ about Kara today, and the giggles bunch up in the back of her throat and refuse to come out.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m not- I shouldn’t- shouldn’t have come in.”

The apology ends in an unintelligible mutter, giving Lena the impression that Kara isn’t really talking to her. Yes, there definitely is something up with her this morning and it is pretty noticeable up close. 

Kara’s cheeks are flushed, her breathing ragged and her eyes sparkle with an intense, fevered light. The scent which had attracted Lena to the break room sharpens in her nostrils and, before she realizes that she is doing it, she inhales of it with greed.

“Kara-” Her own voice feels weird to Lena’s ears, hazy, and a veil has descended over her mind to dull it. She watches herself reach out, as if they had suddenly been transported into a dream, and touch Kara’s forehead. “Are you sick?” But she doesn’t really look it. 

No - what Kara is doing is scenting her - as unabashedly as Lena did, and her eyes are dark. Lena shivers: her friend’s gaze is so intense she feels naked under it. The thought is surprisingly pleasing. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” The words should upset Lena - after all this is her company - but, instead, something twists low in her belly. 

“I-I mean.” Kara blinks and pulls back, her more familiar, cute shyness returning. “I shouldn’t be here. I should have gone to-” The blonde stops, and gulps back the rest of the phrase, like she hadn’t meant to utter it in the first place. 

_ Gone where? _

But Lena has no time to ask, because Kara is speaking again. 

“I think I may be going into rut.” She stands so hurriedly she has to put a hand on the countertop for support and fidgets with the end of her cardigan, studiously avoiding Lena’s eyes. “I should have called in sick, but I just thought it was a cold.” 

_ In rut. She’s in… oh.  _ It takes longer than usual for Lena to piece everything together but, when she eventually does, she completely sympathizes with Kara’s apparent reticence. Her face feels on fire and, if she can smell Kara, then the reverse must certainly be true. 

A rut. It explains the scent - pheromones - that made her feel on edge but not exactly threatened and that, even now, are causing her to ruin her very expensive LaPerla set beyond repair. Lena spares a brief moment of mourning for the Italian lace, and resolves to buy several more pairs. Perhaps she ought to bail the entire company out since, according to Business Insider, the chances of it going…  _ panties up _ are very real. Diversifying her portfolio, one of her analysts would call it. 

What’s more, the rut explains why she doesn’t really want Kara to leave. 

Of course she knows Kara is an alpha - she’s always known - yet that detail never seemed as relevant as it does now. They are friends - even best friends surely - although, never having had any Lena isn’t entirely sure she qualifies in Kara’s eyes, but nothing more than that. They have game nights and Netflix marathons snuggled up together on Kara’s couch, empty takeout boxes littering the coffee table, but neither ever uttered the word  _ dating _ in reference to those. Lena thought it - but she could never bring herself to ask if the alpha would like that. 

During those times, and there had been quite a few to be completely honest, she felt it may be possible for them to become more, especially when Kara would fall asleep against her, with her face tucked so close to hers that kissing the alpha's parted lips would only have been a matter of courage. 

Lena never allowed hope to settle inside her heart, however. A life of disappointment had taught her not to. 

But… the way Kara is looking at her now…

With a shocked gasp, Lena realizes she is still kneeling. Her bones, her limbs feel leaden and, as she stares up into Kara’s hunger-stricken face, she comes to the conclusion she is in no hurry to get up. 

Her arousal is dripping well beyond her panties and, while her nylons and her pencil skirt do still conceal it, Lena is keenly aware of every droplet sneaking down her thighs. 

Kara seems conscious of it too: her eyes are midnight blue now and a strange but thrilling beast lurks just beneath their surface. A creature of pure strength that Lena can easily picture rending through cement, turning buildings into rubble with her bare fists. She cannot explain the analogy, but can’t deny the pull of it. 

“I really need to go.” Kara makes to walk around her, but Lena throws a hand out and stops her. 

“Don’t.” Rising is made more difficult by the tremors in her thighs, but Lena perseveres. “Stay. With me.” 

Lena is aware that her offer is more of a gamble, but something is making her feel adventurous and wild. Bolder than she normally would be. Just because she never let herself linger on the thought of her and Kara together doesn’t mean she wants it less. 

_ Even if it’s just for the duration of her rut.  _

Kara is watching her now and licking her lips, but her brows are furrowed like she doesn’t really understand what Lena means. 

“I could help you out.” When Kara remains silent, Lena takes a step toward her and, encouraged, makes a sweeping gesture in the direction of her crotch. “With your rut, I mean.” A piece of the mug cracks underneath her heel and Kara jolts at the sound. 

“Lena.” Kara’s voice is gravel, so low it resonates within Lena’s bones and makes her shudder a little.  _ Okay, more than a little. _ But the alpha doesn’t try to move around her again - if she did Lena would respectfully,  _ regretfully  _ stand aside - and instead stares mesmerized as she closes in. 

When Kara  _ does  _ move, her speed leaves Lena breathless. She is a golden-haired bolt and, only when she feel the weight of her arms drape around her waist, does Lena register their bodies are pressed together. Logically, there’s no way Kara moves that fast. A trick of the pheromones hazing the air between them, surely.

Lena finds herself almost crushed against Kara’s heaving chest, really, but she doesn’t mind one bit. The alpha’s lean, hard frame is molded to her softer curves like they both were born to be locked in this embrace and the dampness between Lena’s legs rises to a flood. 

“Lena…” Kara’s tone has changed again. She sounds lost and puppy-like, almost disbelieving. But the stiffness growing against Lena’s thigh is very real and, when she pushes experimentally against it, the alpha whines into her hair tightening the hold she has around her. 

With a swift, savage kick, Kara shuts the break room door, then Lena is lifted off her feet and backed into solid wood. She hits the surface squarely, hard enough that her head would rebound off it if it weren’t for Kara’s hand cradling the nape of her neck. Under their unexpected, combined weight the door gives an ominous creak and, even as she palms her way to the doorknob, locking them in, Lena hopes they won’t spill through it. 

_ Now, that certainly would be quite the sight.  _

A storm is breaking out across Kara’s face and the blue of her eyes has disappeared, devoured to the last scrap by her dilated pupils. There is no turning back, but Lena wouldn’t if she could.

Her body violently responds to Kara’s call, succumbing to desires she never let herself voice, and she grinds insistently against the alpha’s front, mouth trailing sloppy kisses along her chiseled jaw. 

There is, of course, the risk that they will be discovered, but it pales compares to the elation Lena is feeling. If anything, the thought that one of the other employees may chance upon them sends arcs of galvanizing electricity coursing down her spine. 

Goosebumps cover her forearms and spread throughout the rest of her when Kara kisses her. Gone is the soft-mannered, timid girl that smiles like sunlight, replaced by a creature of undiluted need. 

As the alpha’s hands slide under her skirt, Lena moans, the sound greedily swallowed by Kara’s eager mouth. Her tongue skates against Lena’s, dances and twirls around it and she is grateful for the firmness of the door at her back. Otherwise, she would have long crumpled to her knees in adoration. 

Lena’s nylons are an ineffective barrier and can’t hold Kara back for long. The alpha makes short work of them and tears them into strips that flutter down around her ankles. She does not waste time finger-fucking her through her soaked laces either but rips them out of the way instead - almost roughly.

She whimpers again.

Then, the broad alpha’s cockhead is sliding against her labia, gathering up wetness. She surges forward and captures Kara’s lips with flashing teeth, the frame of the alpha’s glasses digging into her cheek. 

Letting out a somewhat pained grunt, Lena reaches up to pull them off of Kara’s nose and toss them on the countertop. When the alpha pulls her face away, her hand freezes in mid-air, but Kara is offering a rueful smile, her eyes apologetic. 

“I’m blind as mice without them.” She murmurs against the crook of Lena’s neck, a blush heating her skin. “And I want to be able to see you.” 

“Okay.” Lena lets her hand drop to Kara’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Okay.” She sighs and angles her hips forward.

The sensation of Kara’s length against her folds is excruciating and her cunt clenches in anticipation. 

She is about to ask Kara to  _ please  _ take her - hard and fast and messy, and with the same roughness she displayed when she ripped her panties into fabric-made confetti - when the alpha curls both hands beneath her thighs and lifts her up, cock poking urgently against her opening. 

“Can I? Are you?” 

“I’m on birth control.” The words end in a shocked gasp the moment Lena feels the stretch begin. - Kara barely let her finish. As for the pill, she’s never been so glad that her periods are painful and erratic enough to require it. She aches to feel Kara release inside her, wave after wave of the alpha’s cum splashing against her walls and filling her until she bursts with it.

The thought alone is almost enough to make her come. 

The stretch resumes, increases, her muscles resisting the intrusion. Kara is big, bigger than Lena anticipated but, after one last moment of agony so wrenching it makes Lena’s eyes flutter, she slams inside. 

Aided by gravity and the abundance of the fluids that have built between their bodies, Kara soon bottoms out. Then, just when Lena has regained part of her breath, the pounding starts in earnest. 

The door shakes against its frame and she thinks she hears one of the brackets pop loose and clinck onto the floor, but she is past caring. All she cares about is the relentless beat of Kara’s hips against her own and the fullness that comes with it, unlike anything Lena has experienced before. 

She’s had plenty of lovers, but none as gifted as Kara is. None that had the stamina or the strength to fuck her standing anyhow, a feat she’d expect from somebody like Supergirl, but not her bubbling, often dorky best friend. 

_ Wait a minute. _

The fog that settled over her thoughts lifts momentarily and Lena  _ sees it _ , past the flimsy wall of Kara’s glasses, still sitting askew on the bridge of her nose. The deep crease that forms between her eyebrows when she knits them - like she is doing now - so similar to the frown she has spotted on Supergirl’s face when the heroine rescued her from danger. Her eyes, glinting with a dangerous, almost alien light as they narrow into slits of concentration. The determined curve of her mouth. 

It is all there, plain as daylight, and gone a moment later, so fast Lena chooses to believe she just imagined it. But a kernel of doubt now sits within her heart and she’d think about it more if not for the matter of Kara’s knot, rapidly expanding against her entrance. 

The alpha’s breath rasps against her ear, hot and heavy and, while her fingers are still firmly splayed under Lena’s thighs, her thrusts are becoming more erratic. 

If the tightening of her lower belly is any indication, Lena is close too - far quicker than she expected. 

Her own breathing matches Kara’s and it takes all her reserves of self-control to slow it down, to relax and will herself to take the knot. It starts to sink inside her with the next faltering thrust and - with it - it brings relief. Because of its sheer side Kara’s cock had not been hitting her walls as deeply anymore, a frustrating truth for both of them. 

At its widest point, the girth of it is almost too much for Lena to endure, and a sheet of white descends over her eyes, shutting the world out. In her ears, the roaring of her blood turns deafening, punctuated by Kara’s huffs and needy whines. Finally, with one push so forceful the door behind Lena’s back begins to bend, the knot slots inside her, the tight ring of muscles at her entrance flaring open to receive it just before her cunt tightens around Kara’s entire shaft with a shuddering spasm. 

Lena comes with uneven, high-pitched moans that leave her throat raw and achy - Kara hot on her heels. The alpha’s hips pump a few more times, the movement shallow because of the knot tying them together then she spills, copious and warm into Lena’s waiting womb. 

There is an overabundance of it, and frankly, the way some manages to drip past the seal of the knot is all kinds of ridiculous, but Lena doesn’t care. She doesn’t care that there is a rapidly expanding pool of cum mixed with arousal on the floor, or that breathy, pornographic wails are falling from her open mouth. 

She can’t - she is too busy coming a second time and then a third and, then, she loses count or perhaps it’s just one long, never-ending orgasm forcing her spine into an impossible arch. Making her toes curl - painfully - inside her Italian leather, high-heeled shoes.

Everything ends far too soon for her liking, and yet she doesn’t think she could come anymore. Kara sets her down - as gently as if she were handling a porcelain statue - and that is when Lena notices she’s been holding her up one-armed. 

Her other hand is pressed flat to the wall, which would be normal, except that Kara’s fingers have tunneled their way past the plaster and into the concrete beneath. The skyscraper housing CatCo may be as well be made of wax for all the effort that it took her. 

Lena slow-blinks, her brain processing the damage done, and the epiphany she had before (the one which the earth-shaking orgasm almost caused her to forget entirely) returns - this time to stay. 

“Kara...uhm…”

The alpha snatches her hand away, breaking a sizeable chunk of wall off in the process. She holds the piece of plaster-covered stone in her fist for a moment, like she cannot puzzle out how it got to be there, then hides it - quite ineffectually - behind her back. 

She looks for all the world like a child, caught with both hands inside the cookie jar right before dinner. 

The alpha refuses to meet Lena’s inquisitive eyes, and neither does she stare at the finger-shaped dents in the breakroom wall. Gaze glued to the floor Kara worries her lower lip between her teeth in a way that Lena cannot help but find adorable. A part of her supposes she should be mad at the deceit, but her heart softens and melts a little.

“About that- I-“ Kara starts in a small voice. “Lena, I’m-“

But Lena doesn’t let her finish. She places a finger against Kara’s lips to shush her, then reaches out with her other hand to pluck her glasses off her nose. 

And, this time, Kara -  _ Supergirl _ \- lets her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link [on TUMBLR](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/) for extra updates!
> 
> [or find me on TWITTER](https://twitter.com/Kendrene17/)


End file.
